


Indecision leads to collision

by ParisianAmour



Series: gabenath one-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, adrien loves gabenath, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: Who would have known that minor inconveniences can open your eyes and make you realize what you have right in front of you
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: gabenath one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Indecision leads to collision

"Morning Gabriel" said Nathalie as she entered the atelier that morning. 

It was the middle of summer, so the weather was becoming hotter and hotter over the next few days. 

Because of the temperature differentiations, nathalie had resorted to wearing a skirt and a button up shirt with her usual blazer over the top as her business casual outfit for work. 

That day it was meant to be an extremely hot day, but Nathalie was never going to cross the line of wearing casual clothes to work, never would she slack so much on the Gabriel brand. 

As she walked into the atelier,for the first time ever, she had finally felt grateful for the marble flooring and architecture. 

It would always keep the house cold, which was very beneficial during the summer, but a completely different situation in the winter. Even though Gabriel had installed heating, he'd never allow for it to be on. 

"Morning Nathalie, sleep well?" 

"If By sleep well you mean actually making it to my bed instead of falling asleep on my dining room table upon piles of papers and files? Then yes. And you?"

"Same old same old, hardly a wink. I mean seriously, if anything, we should really organize a proper sleeping schedule for ourselves!" He chuckled. 

"I would happily do that, but in order for me to make us another schedule, it would require me to stay up later, and i would prefer trying to get some sleep, than rather getting none at all"

"Fair point, but if we'd like to be able to rest I suggest we start our day"

"Yes sir" she said as she walked over to her computer and logged on to start sending emails and feedback and finishing off assignments and sending things through to HR. 

Durning the day as the two of them were hard at work, Gabriel couldn't help but look up and glance over to Nathalie. 

All of a sudden he was starting to notice the small things she did. 

Like chewing on the end of her pen, whenever she was a bit flustered, or typing a little bit harder, when she spoke to Audrey Bourgeois and even the slight slant in her back whenever she came into work exceptionally tired. 

Usually he wouldn't pay so much attention to detail about his assistant, but lately that was all beginning to change. 

Ever since Nathalie had fallen incredibly ill all because of that damned miraculous, they had started to grow closer. 

The real reason as to why he hadn't been sleeping lately, was because he kept on thinking about her and how soft the skin of her cheek felt under his hands or how much of a feather weight she actually was when he had to sweep her fragile body off of the floor and back to the atelier after every transformation. 

He was doing this all for emilie. 

He had tried, time and time again, to stop thinking about his assistant. 

But to no avail could he distract his mind from those thoughts. 

Should he just give up on his semi conscious wife?

Could he just move on like her sister, Amelie?

Would it be better for himself and adrien, especially for Nathalie's health?

Those were thoughts that would have to be answered later. 

He had felt a negative emotion. 

This one was strong. 

He had to go down and akumatize this highly disappointed person. 

He looked up at Nathalie's desk and watched as she typed away quickly and with precision. 

He would need her for this one. He could feel it. 

But could he really go through with seeing her suffer again?

Was it worth it?

Yes, he wanted emelie back. 

"U-um Nathalie" he said as she looked up and he pointed behind him to the portrait on the wall. 

She knew what he was referring to. 

She wanted to help him. 

She was happy to help him. 

But after a while it becomes painful. 

The growing love in her heart and the affects of the miraculous. 

"Yes sir" she said as she got up and waved her hand in front of her face in attempt to cool herself down on such a hot day. 

As they walked round to the painting, Nathalie was already starting to feel her nerves pick up, she really didn't want to transform and go through all of her pain in this heat, it was unbearable. 

Gabriel touched the hidden keys in the painting and the floor disappeared from underneath them. 

The journey down to the lair was always peaceful. 

The glass lift gliding down to the base of the house, and the small garden and butterflies coming into view and the glowing coffin of emeilie agreste, reminding her of why she was doing all this. 

All was going well until the lights around them went black, and the lift jolted. 

"What on earth, there can't be a power outage now!" Acclaimed Gabriel. 

"No-nonononoo!" Nathalie panicked as she began to press the button multiple times. 

Nathalie unfortunately suffered from heavy claustrophobia, and the tight hot space of the lift was not helping it. 

Her breathing was becoming ragged as the heat began to rise and her cheeks started to turn bright red, just like Gabriel's. 

Both were starting to feel the heat and the lack of oxygen in the tight confined space. 

“Now what... do we... do?” Nathalie questioned in between shaky breaths. 

“Just stay calm. We’ll be alright” Gabriel said as he rested his hand on her shoulder only to be flicked off by an over heating Nathalie. 

“Nooroo, Duusuu, can’t you help?!” Asked Nathalie. 

“Sorry miss Nathalie, nooroo and I can only do so much, but fixing a lift is not one of our strengths. 

“Well then I guess we’ll have to wait” 

“With all due respect sir, I am not waiting in a tight, hot elevator with my boss, for who knows how long! That’s not my idea of fun”

“Oh don’t worry Nat, it shouldn’t be long. Adrien will realize soon enough”

“Adrien is at school” she said harshly

“Oh”

The silence dragged on for a while. 

The heat was becoming more noticeable. 

It was starting to become unbearable. 

“I don’t care anymore” said Nathalie as she took off her blazer and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her blouse “we are mature adults who will make nothing more of this situation, other than the excuse of the heat” she said sternly looking straight into Gabriel’s eyes. 

But Gabriel’s eyes weren’t looking into hers. 

He couldn’t help but scan his eyes over Nathalies figure, his eyes lingering at where she had unbuttoned her blouse. 

Before he could carry on staring at his assistant he felt a sharp pain on his nose and he withdrew from Nathalies outstretched hand. 

“Hey!!, what did I just say!”

“What.. oh.. oh I’m sorry”

“Mhmm. Duusuu can you plea-“

“Ahhhhh!!!”they both shouted as the lift slipped down and jolted to a stop, causing them both to be pushed against the window with Nathalie being squashed by Gabriel’s body up against hers. 

“Alright, we need to get out of here right now” she said as she pushed him off of her. 

“Mmm, well, I think our problem just got a little worse” he said as he pointed to Nathalies left hand side where there was a crack all the way down the side of the window. 

“Shit” she whispered as she slowly moved off of the glass to his side. “Now what do we do?”

“I’ll try and call gorilla, and ask him to try and fix it”

“No! “ she said as she grabbed his phone out of his hand. “Are you mad?! then he’ll wonder what on earth we were doing in some supervillain’s lair that leads back up to your side of the atelier!”

“True true. But then how do we-“

The lift had started to fall again. 

But this time it reached the bottom of the lair. 

As it hit the floor, shards of glass fell everywhere. 

As Nathalie covered her face she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her and push her to the floor. 

The noise was deafening, Nathalie could feel the shards of glass falling around her, and the way Gabriel flinched as it rained upon them. 

Once they had recovered from the fall Nathalie held onto Gabriel’s arms as she crawled out from underneath him. 

Realizing the situation they were in, she started to become worried. 

“Sir! You’re hurt!”

“I’m fine Nathalie, it’s just a few scratches”

“No your not Gabriel! Look at your arm!” 

His body was littered with small scratches, but his arm, that he used to protect Nathalie, was dripping with blood. 

“Come, we need to get you out of here right now” she said as she gradually stood up and helped Gabriel up, listening to the glass crunching underneath their shoes. 

She walked out on the cold floor of the lair and lay Gabriel down, as the circular window opened, filling the room with harsh sunlight. 

“We need to get you cleaned up as soon as possible” said Nathalie. 

He could hear the slight panic in her voice as her hands shook, and her breathing sharpened. 

“Nathalie, I’m alri-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence! I am so sorry, you are not fine, you’re hurt! all because of me!”

“Nat... Nathalie! No need to say sorry, I will always protect you, no matter what. I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you well enough” he said as he turned his head towards her and gazed down at her ankle. 

Her hand flinched and rushed to cover it up, but it was too late, Gabriel had seen and he was going to make sure to fuss over her as much as she was fussing over him. 

"Nathalie..."

"No, no I'm fine, you're probably hallucinating, you're loosing too much blood, let's get you out of here" she quickly rambled. 

As she was looking around for any exit doors apart from the lift, her eyes settled on the bright window. 

She was going to regret this. 

"Duusuu, spread my feathers!"

"Nathalie stop, you're going to get even more hurt!"

When she transformed, she went over to Gabriel and picked him up around this waist and draped his clean arm around her. 

Wow, this woman really went to the ends of the earth for him. 

Emilie always was a little bit selfish. 

She would never have gone to so much trouble for him. 

Emile or Nathalie?

Nathalie or emilie?

He didn't want to risk Nathalie's life anymore, and she was already in reach. 

All he hoped for, was that Nathalie reciprocated his feelings. 

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt dainty fingers brushing past his chest and hold him tightly as she staggered across the floor. 

She jumped to the window and climbed out and onto the roof. 

"How are we meant to get into the mansion without anyone asking any questions?!" She whispered. 

"It's fine, lets just make it to the atelier. Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

"Gabriel! No!"

"It's fine, just to the atelier"

"Just to the atelier" she reassured. 

As they maneuvered their way round to the back of the mansion, they found Nathalie's window by her desk open. 

Gabriel reached forward and opened it wide, and managed to jump inside with Nathalie behind him. 

Gabriel was remotely fine, other than his arm feeling like it was burning he was alright. 

But Nathalie on the other hand had collapsed onto the cold tiles as she detransformed. 

She had tried to ignore the damage done to her ankle, but that had given out from underneath her and was accompanied by a racking coughing fit. 

As Gabriel rushed over and knelt by her side, she put a hand up signaling that she was 'fine'. 

He was able to see right through her nowadays, and always took great care of her after transforming. 

He couldn't bare to see her like this anymore. 

He couldn't live with the fact that she was dying right in front of him and couldn't care one bit. 

This was the make or break situation. 

Would he carry on hurting his assistant to bring back his dead wife?

Or could he live the rest of his life without her and try and pursue his assistant instead?

He couldnt take it anymore, it was becoming too harsh to watch. 

"Nathalie, please give me back the miraculous"

Once her breathing had evened out she responded "but we can... still get emilie... back" 

"Nathalie, I can't watch you suffer like this everyday because you want to help me, I'm not worth such a torturous price"

"No Gabriel! I am just an assistant, you are more important, look at you! We need to clean that up right now" she said as she struggled up and began a frantic search for a box of medical supplies. 

"Nathalie! Stop you're going to hurt-"

"Shhhh..." she said as she put a finger to his lips and knelt beside him as she tried to assess his wound. 

"A...um... Gabriel? I'm going to need to get to your arms... um and in order for me to do that, could You...um ... please... takeoffyourshirt"

"Wha- oh..um, sure" he said as he reached for the buttons to help her undo them. 

As she was peeling of his shirt she couldn't help but stare at his bare, toned chest, but she was snapped out of her daydream by a sharp intake of breathe. 

It was from Gabriel, Nathalie had managed to peel off his shirt over his wound, which caused his face to scrunch up in painful discomfort. 

“I-I’m Sorry, I just need to clean it and then you’ll be fine. It is going to hurt though” she apologized as she cleaned his wound with some antiseptics, earning a few growls of pain from Gabriel. 

When she was finished she wrapped it up and turned to go grab him another shirt. 

“Nathalie, where do you think you’re going with an injury like that?!”

“Gabriel, I’m fine, it was just a little scrape, it’s nothing to worry about, if it really bothers you I will clean it upstairs whilst I’m looking for a shirt for you to put on”

“Oh no no no, it’s not that simple, you fussed over me, so now I get to fuss over you”

“Fine, but let me grab you a shirt”

“That won’t be necessary Nathalie” he said as he pulled her closer to him and sat her down in an armchair. “unless... you find it distracting?” He smirked. 

“U-um n-no,I certainly do not, we keep everything here strictly business” she stammered as her face went blood red and her eyes trailed down to his chest. 

Gabriel grabbed the antiseptic and began to clean Nathalies graze. 

“Sir, I really don’t think it’s necessary for you to fuss over me like this, I can do it myself”

“Oh I know you can Nathalie, but I’m just returning the favor” 

“Alright fine, but please for our own sanity, please go and put on a shirt, we don’t need anyone barging in on us and finding us like this”she said as he finished plastering her ankle up and left to find a shirt. 

He had come back with a plain white dress shirt, rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to Nathalie to check her ankle.

“Are you sure you are alright?” He said as he gazed into her eyes.

“Yes sir, im perfectly fine”

They had been staring into each others eyes for who knows how long until the door burst open with a frantic looking gorilla. 

Who froze when he saw he two colleagues, both stripped of their jackets and blazers, looking hot and bedraggled, with one kneeling on the floor whilst the other sat in the middle of the sofa, both staring endlessly into each others eyes.

The pair broke eye contact and whipped around to look at gorilla in shock.

Nathalie quickly made a move of buttoning her shirt up whilst Gabriel tried to un roll his sleeves.

but all they could do was watch gorilla smiling a he exited the atelier with a cheeky grin plastered onto his face. 

“Thank you sir, I can go back to working now” Nathalie said as she stood up abruptly, causing a sharp pain to cease throughout her ankle and causing her to fall off balance, before she could process what had happened, she had felt Gabriel wrap his arms around her torso and pull her up to hold her close. 

He was panicking.

-nice going agreste, what happened to the whole ‘make sure Nathalie doesn’t find out you have feelings for her’ act-

“I-im sorry sir, no need to worry about me, it was just a small pain, I should be fi-“

“No. Nathalie, I’m tired of you telling me you are fine all the time, you work long hard hours for me everyday and juggle around our schedules and deal with tough clients and hold up the company, whilst you balance your double life and fight your illness, and somehow you always manage to give me your absolute best. I am never able to understand how you can never come into work at least one day and want to physically throttle me, I know that I can be a pain in the ass and that im an extremely stubborn person, and im sorry for that, im sorry for making you become mayura, im sorry for giving you the responsibility of this entire business to try and maintain, im sorry that you have to deal with shitty clients and customers all the time who have no respect for you, and im sorry that I make your life the epitome of a living hell.

I think the least I could do for you is give you the day off for rest”

“Th-thank you sir, but its my job. I was the one who agreed to becoming mayura, its my job to deal with our schedules, its my job to juggle around times and deal with difficult customers, and if I do feel and negativity towards you I will never show it, because its what I’ve signed up for, to deal with this business and all the tasks that come with it. But to be brutally honest, I wouldn’t mind a little rest”

“Well then ill ask then, you stay right here whilst I go and make us some coffee’

“Yes sir”

“Nat, please stop with these formalities, you know we are way past that stage” he said as he walked off down the hall to the kitchen.

-wait, what! What did he mean ‘ we are way past that stage’ what stage?

Does he think we’re something?

No Nathalie, that’s just you wishing.

Stop it, you know he doesn’t love you, you are just his assistant, he’s only caring for you because you are weak and you know it.-

“Im back, miss me?”he said as he placed the warm coffee mug in her hands and sat down next to Nathalie on the couch.

“You wish” she chuckled

-Woah, when did he start to be all playful all of a sudden?  
When did I start to be one with the sweet talk?!-

“U-um excuse me sir for asking, but, why are you fussing and caring so much for me all of a sudden?”

“Me?! Im just being my normal self, im not-“

Nathalie gave him a deadpan stare of absolute disbelief.

“Oh alright fine, well it’s because… well beca-“

He was cut off with Adrien bursting through the large doors after coming home from school, all hot and bothered.

“gorilla told me that we had a power failure! I came as fast as …I…could…” he faded off as he looked at the pair on the couch and realised that some of nathalies buttons were undone and his fathers sleeves were rolled up, and he realised that they both were missing their signature blazers and jackets. 

Now it could probably just be because of the heat, but there also could be the slim chance that they were…… no, nope, not at all, definitely not, there was no way in hell.

“So what happened?, are you two alright?’

“Don’t worry Adrien, we are all fine, how was your day at school? Asked Nathalie.

“Its too hot to function!, this is when I wish that it was still cold outside and we were inside staying warm, not melting in a hot classroom. At least its better in here with the cold marble”

“you see what I mean, how many times have I told you, that one day you will be grateful for these stone cold walls” said Gabriel 

“Alright father, you win”he said as he ran up to his room to turn on his ac.  
——————————————

“Goodnight sir, I’ll see you tomorrow “ said Nathalie as she made her way up to her room,that she had recently moved into because of the miraculous effects. 

“ goodnight Nathalie, please actually try and get some sleep tonight”

“I will Gabriel, you to, and please rest your arm”

“Yes ma’am” he chuckled as they parted ways and went to bed. 

\- good god, what was gorilla smiling about today when he found Gabriel and I on the couch?! I hope he doesn’t think anything bad of it, what happens if he thinks that we are a thing?

No. Nathalie. Stop. 

Your mind is being clouded by your desires, he won’t want to be with you in that way, you are his assistant and partner in crime, nothing more. 

But what was he going to say to me. I know he was going to say something before Adrien came in. 

What was it?

Ughhh, i can’t be thinking of this now, I need to try and get some sleep-

-crap, what is Nathalie thinking?!

I feel so stupid, why did I drag her down with me, if I hadn’t done this all in the first place and asked her to carry on being mayura, she’d be fine. 

She would have been hurt, she wouldn’t be sick. 

I didn’t even get to tell her today, to her that I love her, I’ve loved her once the beginning, the only reason I couldn’t let Emilie go was because I had promised to bring her back when she left me. 

But now, ever since she left, I’ve grown to love Nathalie. 

I need to tell her.

And I need to tell... her... now...-

Gabriel had finally come to the conclusion that he loved his assistant. 

More than she could ever know, he had just Brent o fixated on Emilie to see it. 

One thing was for sure though, he couldn’t wait for the morning to tell her,he got out of bed and slipped a pair of slippers on and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and made his way to the door. 

He walked through the cold dark corridors of the mansion until he reached the end of the hall. 

He looked straight ahead of himself and saw a beam of orange light casting a small shadow onto the walls. 

She was awake. 

She should have been asleep, he shouldn’t be here. 

The light switched off. 

He had to go now, the adrenaline would only last so long. 

He walked across the tiles and knocked three times on her door. 

He heard shuffling and then the light turned back on. 

The door was opened in there stood a completely different Nathalie to the one he knew. 

She was wearing a grey oversized jersey with her hair down and no makeup or glasses. 

She was beautiful. 

“Are you alright sir?”

“Nat, no more formalities, it’s Gabriel”

“Yes si- Gabriel” she chuckled. “Are you alright, is something wrong? Is it your arm?!” She said as she pulled him inside her room and sat him down on the bed and took a look at his injuries. 

“Nathalie, nothing is wrong, I’m fine, actually I’m more than that, I feel wonderful”

She made a move for her glasses and as she put them on she realized what she had in front of her. 

She had her boss on her bed in his pajamas with his messy bed hair at 12 o’clock at night. 

This was like so many of her dreams. 

“Nathalie, I’m sorry to disturb you, but this couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning. 

I need to tell you now. 

“I want to apologize for being such a fool, I put our lives in danger for so long just to try and break the balance and bring back my dead wife, I should have accepted that she was gone a while ago, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner”

“Gabriel...? Realize what?”

“Well... realize, that I... I love you Nathalie sancoeur, I love you with all my heart. 

You mean the world to me, I was too busy mourning over Emilie that I hadn’t seen what was right in front of me this whole time. 

I love you, and I hope you can love me to”

Nathalie couldn’t believe what was happening, the love of her life, who she thought would never love her, had just confessed his undeniable love to her in the early hours of the morning. 

This was the best sleepless night of her life. 

“So Nat, what do you say, would you like to forget our past and start anew?”

“Yes Gabriel”

And before he could respond she has grabbed his face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, a kiss that would never be forgotten. 

Gabriel was shocked at the boldness of his assistant, but soon he caught on and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

He knew this was meant to be, the way their lips fit perfectly together and how they caught onto each others rhythms so quickly, was one of the many signs of a perfect couple. 

He wanted to marry this woman already, he loved her so much. 

“So I take that as a yes?”

“Definitely” she said as she gave him one last peck. 

“So... does this mean we are... a thing?”

“If you want it to be, then it would be my greatest pleasure”

“I would never decline such a request from such a beautiful woman”

“You really do have quite the sweet spot don’t you Gabriel” she said as she hugged him as they lay back into the pillows of her bed. 

“Just saved for you and Adrien”

“Should we tell Adrien?”

“That’s a question that can be answered in time my love”

A few moment after, they had fallen asleep in each others arms with the smallest of smiles on their faces. 

When Adrien woke up, it was a Saturday, so his father usually wouldn’t be downstairs working and Nathalie wouldn’t be either 

But it was 11 am and no one was around at all. 

He wondered if they had maybe gone out to get breakfast or do the shopping, but they would have told him if something like that was planned. 

He decided to go and check up on his father and make sure he was alright. 

He made his way up to his fathers room and knocked on the large doors. 

No answer. 

He knocked again. 

No answer again. 

He opened the door and was greeted with the smell of his fathers cologne and a king sized bed with ruffled sheets, but no one inside of them. 

-how bizarre, father usually tells me if he’s going out somewhere or Nathalie would have left me a note.  
Thinking of Nathalie, where is she as well? -

Adrien left his fathers room and made his way along the corridors down to Nathalies room. 

He came to her door and knocked. 

No response.

How weird, he tried again. 

Nothing. 

He opened Nathalies door slowly, just Incase she was there, he didn’t really want to wake up Nathalie, he didn’t know how she would act if she hadn’t had her morning coffee. 

But what he saw in her room, was something he thought was never possible. 

He must be dreaming. 

Her rubbed his eyes and shook his head. 

But the image in front of him was still there and as clear as day. 

He came to stand at the edge of the bed and saw that his father and Nathalie were wrapped up together in the duvet in a tight embrace with his fathers arms wrapped around Nathalies petite waist with his head buried into her long blu-black hair. 

They both looked so peaceful as they slept. 

He grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and snapped a few photos for his own keeping. 

He obviously hadn’t realized that his flash was on and in that moment when the bright light went on, the two adults began to stir. 

“Mmhmm, Nathalie”

“Gabr- aah!!, Adrien! You scared me!”

“Oh sorry Nathalie, I was just getting a bit worried, you and father both weren’t around and it’s nearly mid day”

“What?!, Nat, please pass me my glasses”

“Here, look”Adrien said as he showed his father his lock screen, which happened to have the photo of the couple as its background and the time. 

“Adrien... what in the world?!”Exclaimed Nathalie as she saw the photo of her and Gabriel. 

“Oh, well on my search for you two this morning, I came across a very sweet sight, so I couldn’t help myself but take a picture”

“Well then, so much for,”what do we tell adrien?” Said Gabriel. 

“Well... Adrien... you’re father and I are now... dating”

“Thank god! It took you long enough! You should have seen the way you two both looked at each other, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of eachother for one second!”

“Oh god, was I that obvious?”

“Yes father, you were, but it also shows, just how oblivious the pair of you are, a perfect match” he grinned. 

“Hey” exclaimed both adults. 

“Alright, alright, I leave you two love birds be” he winked as he left the room. 

“Mmhmm everything is just perfect” sighed Nathalie. 

“You are just perfect” said Gabriel’s as he turned her around and looked into her eyes as he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before picking her up bridal style and carrying her all the way downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Gabriel put me down!”

“Never darling, I am never letting you go!”

All the commotion had disturbed all the house staff who had now come in to see what all the noise was about. 

They all stood there in shock as they watched their boss carrying his assistant down the marble staircase as they shared small little pecks on their way to the kitchen. 

As they come into the kitchen, Gabriel sat Nathalie down on the counter top as he made their morning coffee. 

He handed Nathalie her coffee and after her first sip, he have her one more passionate kiss and rested his forehead on hers as they gazed into each others eyes. 

Little did they know that all of the staff were all standing in the doorway gawking at the newly announced couple, with Adrien at the front of it all with an overjoyed grin plastered on his face. 

“I love you guys” he said as he came up behind them and squeezed them in a big hug”

“And we love you too adrien” said Nathalie as she kissed the top of his head and pecked Gabriel on the cheek as she closed her eyes in the warm, loving embrace.


End file.
